Confessions Nocturnes
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: C'est complétement débile, mais j'ai cette chanson dans la tête, alors c'est un bon moyen de l'enlever je pense


**Titre: Confessions Nocturnes**

**Genre: je sais pas trop en faite**

**Spoiler: Aucun, a part si Diam's squatte le plateau d'Atlantis.**

**Résumé: lorsque Diam's s'adapte à Atlantis**

**Note: C'est un délire complétement idiot et inutile mais ça me trotte dans la tête et j'adore cette Chanson. Et évidemment, les personages ne parleraient pas comme ça, mais bon, il fallait que ça ressemble un peu à la chanson.**

La journée avait été plutôt tranquile, Elisabeth n'avait pas eu grand choses à faire pendant la journée, comme tout le reste de la base. Même les scientifiques n'avaient plus de technologie ancienne à analyser.

Lorsque le soleil commença à baisser, elle mangea et alla dans ses quartiers. De toute façon la pire fatigue qui puisse exister, c'est celle qui n'a pas raison d'être, puisqu'on a rien fait de la journée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Teyla en était sur, et il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle alla voir Elisabeth dans sa chambre et toqua à la porte.

"Oui c'est qui là ?" demanda Elisabeth, qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure là.

"Elisabeth, c'est Teyla, ouvrez moi !"

"Ca va Teyla? Vous avez l'air bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le visage de la jaune athosienne exprimé une profonde tristesse

"Non, ça va pas, non !" répondit Teyla sur un ton désespéré

"Dites moi qu'est-ce qui'il y a !"

Elle ne pouvez pas supportez de voir son amie dans cet état. 

"Elisabeth, asseyez vous il faut que je vous parle, j'ai passé ma journée dans le noir, je le sens, je le sais, je le suis, il se fou de moi."

"Teyla arretez ! John vous aime, il m'a dit «Vous savez Elisabeth, Teyla c'est une reine et je pourrais mourir pour elle» faut pas que vous paniquiez, je vous jure John assure, John assume, il est pur, il vous trompe pas, j'en suis sûre."dit elle sur un ton réconfortant.

"Non vous ne savez pas vous, ça fait deux mois que j'sens son odeur."

"Quoi?", s'étonna Elisabath. John Sheppard ne pouvez pas se comportez comme ça, elle avait confiance en lui.  
"Qu'elle laisse des messages tout les quarts d'heure", continua la jeune athosienne.

"Non", repliqua weir sur un ton incrédule.

"J'ai infiltré son répondeur."

"Mais non!", c'était totalement invraisemblable pour Elisabeth.

"John se tape une autre femme !!" termina Teyla.

"Est vous en êtes sure?" questionna la diplomate"Elle s'appelle Alda, fille de marchand, elle a un mec qui vit sur le continent (1)", enchaina la guérriére, "j'ai pas fini : je les ai vu ensemble mardi, et je suis sur que là tout de suite il est avec elle, je sais même ou."

"J'étais à côté de la plaque, je croyais qu'il était intact, pas de trucs bizarres, pas de plans drague, pas de pétasses ,je croyais qu'il était à part, qu'il parlait mariage et appart', prennez votre sac, dites moi l'endroit de leur rencard et viens on va les voir, viens !!" commença à s'enerver Elisabeth."Je ne crois pas, je ne peux pas", se désola la jeune athosienne.

"Calmez vous Teyla, ca va aller."

"Vous savez j'ai peur moi ,je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle ..."

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elisabeth allait venger son amie, en détruisant le bien le plus cher du colonel.

"Ok restez discrète, donnez moi le cric, la bombe lacrymogène, vite, donnez moi une clé, que je le raye son jumper(2), que je le crève son jumper, que je le saigne comme il vous blesse son jumper, si vous saviez comme je suis en colére!

"Je ne crois pas, je ne peux pas, vous savez j'ai peur moi , je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle …"

Teyla ne cessez de repeter ces mots.

"Venez Teyla". ordonna Elisabeth.

Il ne fallait pas que la jeune femme se laisse démoraliser par un homme, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

"J'y arriverais pas, je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec elle ... "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Allez y tapez." conseilla la diplomate.

"Ouais 2 secondes j'arrive !" repliqua une voie masculine.

Teyla laissa la colére l'envahir quand elle vit son petit ami en petite tenue.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je te croyais au stand de tire mais tu te fous de moi ! J'ai toujours été droite et je vivais pour toi, j'avais confiance en toi j'pouvais crever pour toi, et toi t'oses baiser cette chienne !" cria t'elle, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

"Mais calme toi chérie calme toi." repliqua John pour essayer d'apaiser Teyla.

Mais c'est à ce moment la, qu'une jeune femme brune fit son apparition, elle aussi en petite tenue.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ? mais qui c'est, elle ?"

"Toi ferme la ! Et si tu veux parler s'te plait rhabille toi, franchement t'as pas d'honneur t'as pas honte de toi ? Prends ton string et casse toi !! Les filles comme toi ne méritent pas plus qu'un p'tit bout de trottoir." Elisabeth laissa la colére l'envahir elle aussi, elle savait ce que c'était d'être cocue, et elle n'aimais pas ça.

"Elisabeth, calmez vous" il voyait que le ton monté.

"Mais fermes ta gueule toi aussi ! Regarde toi t'es en calçif putain ! Tu fais le misquine mais tu viens de briser mon amie oh !T'es pas un homme t'es qu'une victime T'as un problème avec ton slip ou quoi ? Allez vas-y Teyla, on se casse d'ici viens !"

Elles s'en allérent du quartier de John, et marchérent un moment dans les couloirs de la Cité.

"Non mais je rêve Elisabeth, je l'ai pas vu avec elle et c'était pas son jumper, c'était pas lui."  
"Non non tu ne rêves pas, ton mec était bien là bas, Teyla, c'était bien son cab' c'était bien lui dans sa chambre, Teyla, c'était bien ton gars dans les bras d'une petite pétasse, mais gardez votre sang-froid, ce batard n'est rien sans vous." elle essayait de ramener à la réalité son amie, qui venait d'être brisée. 

"Ben ouais la vie est une garce quand t'as décidé d'être droite", renchérie la diplomate," fallait peut être que vous passiez par là, retour à la case départ"

Elle marqua une pause, et commença à parler de sa vie avant..

"Regardez-moi après les drames que j'ai vécu j'y croyais plus, et puis l'amour m'est tombé dessus, je vis le bonheur absolu ! J'y croyais pas j'étais la femme la plus cocue de New York, mon ex disait qu'il m'aimait mais il m'a trompée. Crois-moi, tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir trahie quand ton mari a sauté toutes les michtonneuses du quartier. Et regardez-moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai presque la bague au doigt, alors après tout ça s'il vous plait Teyla ne désespèrez pas ..."

Elisabeth venait d'expulser toute la colère qu'elle contenait depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis. Elle croyait que teyla allait compatir mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous? pouvez vous me dire, ce que fait votre mec et à quel endroit ?

"Arretez Teyla, ce n'est pas du tout pareil."

Mais Teyla ne s'arreta pas la.

"Ce qu'il fait de ses nuits quand vous êtes pas là ? Et surtout dans quels bras, je suis sure qu'il court étouffer ses péchés quand vous êtes avec moi ? Etes vous sûre qu'il est fidèle ?"questionna Teyla.

"Mais oui." répliqua Elisabeth visiblement véxée qu'elle doute de l'intégrité de son petit amie.

"As tu consulté ses mails?Capté ses messages ?" interrogea teyla

"Non j'suis pas comme ça, j'ai confiance en lui."

"Questionné ses amis quand ils disent qu'il est à la cafétéria et lui qu'il est sur une autre planéte?

Visiblement, la diplomate commençait a douté.

"Si vous êtes sure de vous, alors prenez votre portable, écoutez ses messages et vous verrez!"

"Vous êtes fatiguée Teyla, s'il vous plait arretez." Elisabeth ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

"Je vais le faire pour vous" dit elle en arrachant le portable des mains d'Elisabeth.

"Rendez le moi" ordonna t'elle.

"J'appuie sur bis."

"Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur laissez un message", annonça la voie de Rodney suivie d'une voie enregistré,"veuillez composer votre code secret et terminez par #" (3)

Teyla appuya sur la touche.

La voie automatique annonça "Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages : Reçu Hier à 22h51 : Ouais Rodney c'est Zelenka…"

Elle apuya sur 2 pour passer le message qui ne l'interressait pas

La voie reprie "Reçu Hier à 23h51 : Ouais Rodney c'est Laura, ça fait qu'une heure et tu m'manques déjà, Tu m'manques, tu m'manques, tu m'manques, tu m'manques, bisous!"

"C'est bon vous êtes calmé ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?" demanda t'elle, voyant le visage de son amie.

"Elisabeth tenez vous prête, faut que je vous parle. Vous allez passer vos journées dans le noir, je le sais, je le sens, j'en suis sûre, il se fout de vous ... "

(1) même pas volontaire la rime.

(2) ben ... c'est l'équivalent d'une BMW, le jumper, sauf que ça vole.

(3) on va dire qu'ils ont installé un relais pour pouvoir communiqué avec un téléphone portable.


End file.
